1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a user interface that is transmitted from a server computer system to a client computer system and to a method of interfacing with a client computer system, and more specifically to mapping technologies and technologies for finding directions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The internet has become a useful tool for finding locations and directions on maps. Various map interfaces may offer one or more of the following features:
(i) Address Book: Registered users can store a list of commonly used street addresses, making it unnecessary to type them in again. A recently entered address can be quickly recalled by selecting one from a drop-clown list.
(ii) Live Traffic: Traffic incidents and current highway conditions can be viewed on the map.
(iii) Point of Interest Finder: Can be used to find businesses and other points of interest near the current location, with clickable icons that supply an address, a telephone number, and links for more information.
(iv) Driving Directions: Driving directions can be displayed in printable form.
Prior art map interfaces are usually relatively static and do not allow for much, if any, user interaction.